Eres Inmortal
by DreamWorker
Summary: OneShot. Vegeta reflexiona sobre la tumba de Bulma, años después de la muerte de ella.


_**Para darle más emoción al fic, pueden escucharlo con "Leaves on the Seine" de David Lanz. Una canción en piano muy triste jejeje. Así se ambienta un poco más la historia.**_

**Eres Inmortal**

Gritona, histérica y vulgar. Eras la única persona que entendía el lado bueno de mis ironías y mi maldito malhumor. La que me entregaba una sonrisa a cambio de un insulto. La que reconstruía la Cámara de Gravedad las veces que yo la destruyera. Me diste un hogar, una familia.

Me dijiste que sabías que podría continuar, porque yo era el más fuerte del universo. Eso no es cierto. Cómo quieres que continúe sin ti. Cómo puedes esperar que sonría a diario sin tus gritos. O que duerma tranquilo sin sentir tu aroma a mi lado. Tú me diste toda la fuerza que tengo ahora. Tú, Trunks y Bra. Ahora ellos crecieron, tienen sus propias vidas y al parecer no me necesitan. A pesar de que aún vivan en la Corporación Cápsula y que nuestros nietos corran por todas partes, me siento terriblemente solo. Nuestro nieto mayor es exactamente igual a mí, y lo único que quiere es ser como yo.

No tienes idea cuántas veces le he dicho que no se le vuelva a ocurrir semejante cosa.

Cómo puedes esperar que coma, si la única comida que realmente me gustaba era la tuya. Que disfrute de uno de esos estúpidos paseos por el parque sin sentir el roce de tu mano. Quizá yo sea muy fuerte… pero no puedo hacer milagros… como vivir sin ti.

Hoy me acordé de ti. Lo hago todos los días… pero _hoy_ no hice nada más que pensar en ti, mujer. Desde la primera vez que te vi en Namek, hasta la última. Creí que jamás iba a tener estos tontos sentimientos de terrícolas. Pero tampoco creí que algún día iba a llegar a ser tan feliz como contigo. Condenada mujer, te extraño demasiado.

¿Recuerdas cuando creí que Trunks era gay? Cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo evitar sonreír. Y míralo ahora, convertido en todo un hombre, con tres hijos y dueño de la empresa. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Qué decir de Bra. Es igual a ti. Tiene tu carácter, tus ojos y tu pelo tan raro. Créeme cuando te digo que todavía sigo protegiéndola de los malditos gusanos que la coquetean por todas partes. Sólo por ti acepté que se quedara con el estúpido del hijo de Kakarotto.

Aparécete de nuevo. Como los primeros días después de que te fuiste. Aparece aunque sea en mis sueños. O en ese breve instante cuando no sé si duermo o ya estoy despierto. Aparece para verme reflejado en tus ojos. Si sólo quieres gritarme por ser tan extremadamente débil… aparece. Pero no dejes que siga muriendo aquí. Aún me quedan muchos años que no quiero vivir. Lo único que pido es que aparezcas una vez más.

Ya se está poniendo el sol. Era tu hora favorita, y la que menos me gusta. En este mismo lugar, a la misma hora, un día como éste hace muchos años, me preguntaste por qué nunca te había dicho que te amaba. Yo te respondí mirándote de reojo y soltando un suspiro. Dije que creí que lo tenías claro, que no necesitabas que te lo dijera.

Después de ese día te lo dije. Lamento no habértelo dicho más veces. Ahora que no te tengo me doy cuenta de que tuve que haberlo hecho.

No quiero llorar. No quiero que vuelvan a aparecer ésas lágrimas que no van a parar a tus labios. Esos labios que me consolaron cuando decidí no volver a pelear nunca más. No quiero llorar sino están tus ojos para hacerme sentir fuerte, para recapacitar y volver a ser el que fui.

Acaba de caer una lágrima en mi mano.

El sol no se ha movido nada, y siento que he estado una eternidad aquí. El tiempo pasa con una lentitud exasperante. Estoy apoyado junto a ti. Cierro los ojos e intento recordar cómo era tu voz. Pero no puedo. Caen dos lágrimas al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió olvidar tu voz? Si escuchaba tus gritos escandalosos todo el tiempo. Cómo es que ahora no los recuerdo. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, trato de respirar sin dificultad.

Me doy vuelta y leo tu nombre en ese frío pedazo de mármol blanco. De alguna manera se ve feliz. Tu tumba al lado de éste árbol, con la luz del sol del crepúsculo me da nostalgia y al mismo tiempo me hace sentir tranquilo. Como si te estuviera viendo dormir plácidamente al amanecer.

Se me viene a la cabeza esa última sonrisa, siempre sincera. Al igual que la primera. Cuando tomaste mi mano y me besaste ya casi sin fuerzas.

Ahí vienen nuestros hijos. Siempre vienen aquí cuando notan que no estoy. Es obvio. No voy a ir a ninguna otra parte.

Intento mantener la compostura para no verme débil ante ellos. Trato de levantarme pero no soy capaz. Me quedo quieto con una mano apoyada en tu nombre y la otra en mis ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que no dejan de salir.

Siento la pequeña mano de Bra sobre mi hombro. Se agacha junto a mí y me abraza como sólo ella sabe hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que estoy llorando. Con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho comienza a llorar ella también. Una mujer adulta llorando por su madre que murió hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Se nota lo importante que _eres _para nosotros?

Trunks se mantiene de pie junto a ambos. Me da seguridad sentirlo a mi lado. Dice unas palabras que no logro entender y me da unas palmadas en la espalda. Son suficientes para recuperar las fuerzas que me faltan. Me pongo de pie aún con Bra entre mis brazos.

Ella me suelta y me sonríe con los ojos húmedos. Le seco la cara con mis manos. Le lanza una mirada de complicidad a Trunks, y ambos se marchan.

Estamos solos otra vez.

Tengo que volver a la casa para poner orden. No es que nuestros nietos me teman, de hecho pienso que cada vez soy menos respetado… pero más querido.

Quiero pedirte una última cosa… que me esperes el tiempo que me queda. No sé cuánto es. Espero que el suficiente para hacer todo lo que debo hacer. Cuando nos volvamos a ver te diré todo lo que nunca dije, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta gigante que no creo que se vaya en mucho tiempo.

Te doy las gracias. Y te ofrezco perdón. Nos veremos mañana, mujer. _Mi _mujer. _Mi_ gritona, histérica y vulgar mujer. Siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo, y sin lugar a dudas una persona millones de veces mejor. Vas a estar por siempre en este mundo, porque siempre va a haber alguien que te recuerde. Te lo repito… tú _eres inmortal._

**Fin**

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Hace tiempo quería hacer algo así. Simplemente pensamientos. **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Un beso!**_


End file.
